


Continuing Witcher Education

by ladivvinatravestia



Series: Trick or Treat 2020 [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Classrooms & Chalkboards, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladivvinatravestia/pseuds/ladivvinatravestia
Summary: The new Empress was happy to fund Witchers and other monster hunters out of the Imperial coffers, but she insisted on introducing requirements for mandatory ongoing professional training.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: Trick or Treat 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950247
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Continuing Witcher Education

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn’t match any of the whumptober prompts, and it certainly doesn’t match any of the kinktober prompts, but we were talking about continuing professional education requirements in discord the other day and somehow we decided that Witchers also have to do professional development.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](https://ladivvinatravestia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
